


Like This

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-8-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-8-07

It’s easy to forget, when they’re together for twelve or thirteen hours a day, that Jamie has another life away from this. It’s easy to forget that there are other women he turns those eyes on, that he makes feel like they’re the only women in the world. It’s easy to forget all of that, which is why she concentrates on never forgetting it.

It’s even harder now that he’s not in uniform on the set, that he’s let his hair grow long and his beard grow and he’s casual and relaxed, not the same Lee Adama she’s gotten so used to. He’s more like Jamie now, so it’s more like spending time with Jamie, which makes it more like Jamie’s with her when they’re pressed together like this, their characters falling together and falling in love and falling apart all over again.

Her hair’s longer too, and sometimes he’ll walk by her and ruffle it, let the strands tangle against his fingers, and she’ll hold her breath, press her hands together or into the table or dig them into her pockets, do something – anything – to keep herself from catching his hand, taking it in her own, holding it and pulling him toward her and tasting him, tasting Jamie. 

Instead she smiles and laughs and gives him shit about another trip to hair and makeup, and he shakes his too-long hair and tells her she’ll never be as pretty as he is and she flips him off and they go on and move on, but it’s still there inside her. A hard ball of want that’s unreasonable and wrong and nothing she can ever have. And she doesn’t want it, she reminds herself, because Jamie’s happy with Kerry, and she’s got someone else too.

So she doesn’t want it.

Except for all the times – like this, like now, like always – that she does.


End file.
